Lay Your Hope in Me
by Noctem Iris
Summary: "Eve, taruhlah impianmu itu di pundakku." ChungxEve. Berisi romansa alay dan fluff gagal. Don't like, don't read. Not accepting flames.


**Main Cast: Chung(Deadly Chaser), Eve(Code Empress)  
**

**Genre: Romance alay, fluff gagal, drama abal-abal, semi** **Alternate Reality  
**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Possible typo, OOC dimana-mana, **** jalan cerita yang ngasal, ketidak akuratan setting tempat serta waktu, ending yang aw...  
**

******Disclaimer: Elsword Online dan seluruh karakternya milik KOG Korea. Saya hanya meminjam karakter serta menyusun plot cerita.**

* * *

_Outside Temple of Frozen Water, Hamel_

"Eve."

Eve yang tengah duduk di atas Moby menoleh sekilas. "Ah."

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Chung duduk di samping Eve, langsung di rerumputan. "Bukankah kau terluka ketika kita melawan Avalanche? Seharusnya kau banyak istirahat."

"Mm," Hanya itu jawaban dari Eve. "Kau sendiri tidak tidur."

"Ah, aku baru saja selesai melakukan sedikit perbaikan pada Destroyer dan Silver Shooter. Ketika aku hendak menuju ke tenda, aku melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian di sini," jelas Chung. "Tidak takut diceramahi nona Rena? Nanti dia bisa kalang kabut mencarimu."

"Nona Rena dan Aisha sudah tidur pulas, tidak akan ada yang bangun di waktu-waktu seperti ini."

"Begitu, ya... eh, bagaimana lukamu? Sudah diobati?"

Eve mengangguk sekilas. "Aisha mempercepat penyembuhan dengan sedikit sihir. Semoga saja ketika kita menuju ke Halls of Water besok, luka ini tidak lagi terasa sakit."

"Eh...? Kau akan ikut... menuju ke Halls of Water? "Chung terlihat kaget. "Dengan luka seperti itu...?"

"Aku harus. Demi kebangkitan bangsaku... aku akan ikut bertarung," Eve menatap Remy yang ada di pangkuannya. "Luka ini bukanlah apa-apa bagiku."

Chung terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Jangan pergi, Eve..."

Eve memandang ke arah Chung dengan penasaran. "Kenapa? Apa karena lukaku? Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Chung. Aku mungkin tidak terlihat kuat seperti kalian, tapi dengan pengetahuanku, aku—"

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Eve...!"

Eve terlonjak mendengar nada suara Chung yang meninggi, dia sampai terjatuh dari atas _drone_-nya. Luka yang tadi sedang dalam proses untuk menutup tanpa sengaja terbuka lagi karena benturan tadi. "Au..."

"A-ah... maafkan aku... apakah lukanya terbuka lagi? Jangan kemana-mana, akan aku ambilkan obat-obatan dari dalam tenda."

Chung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah tenda para lelaki. Sang pangeran Hamel keluar tak lama kemudian dengan sekotak obat-obatan, beberapa bungkus kapas, dua gulung perban bersih, serta sebotol air.

"Tunjukkan bagian yang terluka padaku," minta Chung. "Aku akan mengobatinya sekarang.

"T-tidak perlu, ini hanya luka kecil," Eve memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu ketika membuat kontak mata dengan Chung.

"Eve, aku melihat dengan jelas kalau kau terkena serangan _Frozen Tomb _dari Avalanche tadi. Kau tidak perlu berbohong di depanku, ayo tunjukkan bagian yang terluka."

"T-tidak usah! A-aku mau kembali ke tenda saja!"

"Eve!" Chung menarik tangan Eve sebelum gadis itu sempat pergi dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum aku lihat keadaan lukamu. Kau mau kita seperti ini hingga pagi? Terserah. Asal kau tahu saja, jika kau mati di sini, maka harapanmu untuk membangkitkan kembali bangsa Nasod akan hancur begitu saja."

Eve terdiam mendengar perkataan Chung. Akhirnya gadis itu menurut dan duduk di hadapan Chung sambil membuka pakaiannya, menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka tadi. "Ini..."

"Hmm, daerah pinggang, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan sampirkan saja pakaianmu di bahu, supaya kau tidak kedinginan."

"Um..."

Chung mulai mengobati luka di pinggang Eve dengan hati-hati. Sesekali Eve meringis karena terasa perih, tapi ditahannya supaya tidak mengganggu yang lain.

"Katakan padaku jika lilitan perbannya terlalu kencang," ucap Chung sambil melilit pinggang Eve yang sudah diobati dengan perban. Eve kembali mengangguk, bibirnya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari tadi.

"Au...!" Eve terlonjak pelan ketika Chung tidak sengaja melilit perbannya terlalu kuat. "Tidak perlu sekuat itu, kan?"

"A-ah... maaf, maaf..."

Chung melonggarkan lilitan perban dan mulai membalut luka di pinggang Eve sekali lagi. Tidak ada kata terucap di antara mereka; hanya bunyi gemericik air serta suara jangkrik saling sahut-menyahut di malam itu.

"Sudah selesai," Chung mengikat ujung perban dengan kuat agar tidak mudah lepas. "Kau bisa kembali memakai bajumu, Eve."

Eve cepat-cepat memakai bajunya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Chung. "T-terima kasih... aku rasa..."

"Eve, tatap aku."

Seakan terkena sihir, Eve mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatap mata dengan Chung. Ada perasaan aneh merongrong hati Eve ketika menatap bola mata Chung yang hijau pekat itu; terasa geli namun menyenangkan.

"Eve, taruhlah harapanmu itu di pundakku," ucap Chung sambil tersenyum tipis. "Demi kebangkitan bangsa Nasod, demi ayahku, dan demi kedamaian Elrios... aku bersumpah sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Seiker, aku akan mengalahkan Ran dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala."

"Chung... kenapa?" Eve tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?"

Kali ini, Chung tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Eve. "Salahkah ketika seorang pria ingin mewujudkan impian wanita yang dicintainya?"

_DEG!_

"C-cinta..." Eve tidak mampu berkata-kata, wajahnya mendadak merah sekali. "A-apa maksudmu dengan 'cinta'...?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Eve. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu dan melindungimu. Aku ingin membagi suka dan duka bersamamu, serta ingin mewujudkan impianmu. Aku tahu, kau adalah seorang Nasod dan aku hanya manusia biasa. Akan tiba saatnya dimana aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia. Tapi setidaknya, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, aku ingin berjalan berdampingan bersamamu dan menggenggam erat tanganmu... hingga aku tak mampu lagi melakukannya," Chung mencium punggung tangan Eve dengan mesra. "Aku pun tahu kalau kau menaruh hati terhadap Elsword, tapi aku akan tetap menunggu."

Oke, Eve sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menerjemahkan perasaan ini. Dalam hati, gadis Nasod itu bertanya-tanya: _inikah perasaan suka dan cinta yang sering dialami oleh manusia terhadap lawan jenisnya?_

"K-kenapa... kenapa..." Eve akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah bingung untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa kau mencintaiku...? Kenapa bukan Aisha atau nona Rena?"

"Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," Chung tertawa kecil. "Yang jelas, ketika perasaan ingin melindungimu dan ingin membahagiakanmu mulai tumbuh di hatiku, sejak saat itulah aku mulai mencintaimu."

Eve sering dengar bahwa mencintai seseorang itu tidak butuh alasan dan cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring waktu tanpa ada yang tahu. Mungkin yang sedang dialaminya ini adalah sebuah contoh nyata?

"Eve, aku ingin kau memiliki ini."

Chung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan seuntai liontin perak dengan ukiran-ukiran di badan liontin. Liontin itu terlihat indah begitu tertimpa sinar bulan; bahkan Eve yang tidak mengerti soal kalung pun mengakui kalau liontin itu memang indah.

"Aku pakaikan, ya," Chung merangsek sedikit mendekati Eve dan memakaikan liontin tersebut di leher sang gadis Nasod. "Liontin ini milik ibuku. Beliau memberikannya sebelum aku memulai perjalanan dengan kalian, dengan harapan supaya aku selalu dijauhkan dari musibah dan hal-hal buruk."

"A-apa? Tapi, bukankah biasanya benda pemberian seorang ibu itu sangat berharga... kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Eve tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Chung. "Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga bendah indah dan berharga seperti ini..."

"Yah, liontin itu juga bukan liontin biasa," Chung kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Ibu menerima liontin itu dari ayah sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Ayah menerima liontin itu dari kakek, dan menurut cerita dari kakek, liontin itu adalah harta turun-temurun di keluarga Seiker yang akan diberikan kepada orang yang sangat dicintai. Liontin itu hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini, menandakan bahwa orang yang dicintai juga hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Dan orang yang kucintai adalah kau, Eve. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau menerima liontin itu... dengan harapan supaya kau selalu dijauhkan dari segala musibah dan hal-hal buruk."

Chung mencium puncak kepala Eve dengan penuh kasih sayang. Eve yang masih kaget tidak dapat mengatakan serta melakukan apapun.

"Sudah malam sekali, lebih baik kau segera tidur. Selamat malam."

Chung berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tenda para lelaki. Eve masih terdiam di situ, perasaannya sungguh tidak menentu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ElTeam berangkat menuju Halls of Water dengan menggunakan portal sihir yang dibuat oleh Aisha.

"Baiklah, sesuai rencana yang sudah kita buat, yang akan pergi adalah aku, Elsword, Chung, serta Rena," jelas Raven selaku ahli strategi. "Aisha dan Eve akan berjaga di sini, apalagi Eve sedang terluka setelah pertarungan melawan Avalanche kemarin."

Eve tidak protes mendengar penjelasan Raven. Di benaknya masih terbayang-bayang pernyataan cinta dari Chung yang begitu tulus dan serius. Eve merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti untuk Chung, serta kebimbangannya dalam menentukan posisi Elsword di hatinya.

"Oke, ayo kita laksanakan!"

Eve tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Apa? ?"

"Makanya, jangan suka melamun ketika orang-orang sedang bicara! Jadi ketinggalan, kan," ledek Aisha. "Mereka berempat sudah masuk ke dalam Halls of Water untuk mengalahkan iblis Ran!"

Mendengar itu, Eve jadi panik sendiri. Dia bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan Chung di malam itu. "A-aku akan ikut...!"

"Eeh, jangan! Raven sudah bilang kalau kita berdua akan berjaga di sini!" larang Aisha. "Lukamu kan belum sembuh benar, jangan nekat."

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Aah, kau mengkhawatirkan Elsword~?" Aisha mulai jahil dan menggoda Eve. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak bodoh itu! Meski dia itu serampangan, kehebatannya ketika bertarung tidak perlu diragukan lagi! Eve juga tahu itu, kan?"

"B-bukan! Ini bukan masalah Elsword..." Eve menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ini masalah... Chung."

"Chung? Ada apa dengan Chung?" Aisha mulai penasaran. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?"

Merasa butuh saran, akhirnya Eve menceritakan kejadian malam itu kepada Aisha.

"Aih, aku tidak tahu kalau Chung bisa romantis juga," Aisha terkikik. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kalau kau menerima cintanya?"

"Aku... tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri," Eve tertunduk. "Aku sebal terhadap diriku yang plin-plan ini..."

"Ooh, Eve tengah mengalami dilema cinta," ujar Aisha sambil menjadikan tongkatnya sebagai tempat duduk. "Akan aku tanyakan sebuah pertanyaan mudah! Sekarang ini, Eve tahu kan kalau Elsword dan Chung tengah berada di dalam Halls of Water. Seandainya mereka semua kalah dan Ran hendak membunuh salah satu di antara Elsword dan Chung, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu?"

"Itu...!" Eve hendak menjawab namun tak ada nama yang dia suarakan. "Itu... tidak adil. Dua-duanya sangat berharga bagiku, aku ingin menyelamatkan keduanya. Elsword adalah manusia pertama yang bilang ingin jadi temanku, dan Chung adalah manusia pertama yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Mereka berdua sama berharganya... aku tidak bisa memilih..."

"Hmm... karena kau bilang begitu, mengapa kita tidak cari tahu kebenarannya?" Aisha mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Maksudmu...?"

Aisha menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang Halls of Water dan Eve mengerti maksud Aisha.

"Apalagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita per—"

"Tunggu! Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Eve dan Aisha menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar suara seseorang. "Ara Haan!"

"Ehehe... maaf karena datang tiba-tiba! Sebenarnya aku hendak ikut ketika kalian sudah sampai di sini, tapi nyatanya aku juga ketinggalan," Ara Haan tersenyum manis. "Adalah tugasku untuk menyadarkan _orrabuni _dan membawanya pulang! Maka dari itu, izinkan aku untuk ikut dengan kalian!"

Aisha dan Eve bertatapan sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Boleh saja! Lebih ramai akan lebih asyik, bukan?"

"Kalau Aisha bilang begitu... aku juga setuju."

"Terima kasih! Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

Dengan bertambahnya satu orang di dalam tim, ketiga gadis itu bergegas masuk ke dalam Halls of Water.

* * *

_Halls of Water, inside_

"_Blizzard Shower_!"

"_Space Wrench_!"

"_Tempest Dance_!"

Ketiga gadis yang nekat memasuki Halls of Water kini tengah bertarung melawan _Shadow _yang masih bercokol di beberapa tempat.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka tidak membereskan semuanya!" gerutu Aisha. "Eve, yang di sana sudah beres?"

"Mm," angguk Eve.

"Aku juga sudah selesai!" sambung Ara.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan!"

Ketiga gadis itu kembali berlari. Namun belum sampai setengah jalan, Eve mendadak jatuh tersungkur.

"Eve!" Aisha bergegas menghampiri Eve. "Eve, kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa bangun, tidak?"

"Coba lihat! Bagian pinggangnya mengeluarkan darah!" seru Ara sambil menunjuk pinggang Eve yang memang masih terluka.

"Aaah! Aku bisa dibunuh Raven kalau ketahuan!" Aisha panik dan bergegas melakukan sihir penyembuhan. "Eve, kau masih sadar, kan? Lebih baik kau tunggu di sini, ya?"

"Aku... tidak apa-apa... ugh..." Eve meringis pelan. "Aku... akan ikut ke puncak...!"

"_Agasshi_, jangan memaksakan diri. Nampaknya lukamu itu cukup parah," Ara menasehati. "Di tempat ini sudah aman dari musuh, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Tapi aku harus..." Eve memasang wajah memelas. "Aisha, izinkan aku ikut... kau bilang tadi kita akan cari tahu kebenarannya... uh..."

"Eve..."

"Aku bisa... duduk di atas Moby dan Remy... kalian tidak perlu khawatir..."

_DRRRKK!_

"Uwaah!"

"Sepertinya yang lain sudah sampai di tempat _orrabuni_! Kita harus bergegas!" seru Ara.

"Kita juga lebih baik susul mereka ke sana! Eve, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Aisha.

Eve mengangguk sambil berdiri perlahan. Moby dan Remy sudah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah singgasana dan Eve langsung duduk di atasnya sambil sesekali terengah.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi!"

Ketiga gadis itu bergegas pergi menuju puncak Halls of Water. Sesekali ada _Shadow _yang menghadang, namun dengan cepat Aisha serta Ara mengalahkan mereka semua.

'_Aku... sudah membebani mereka berdua...' _Eve menyentuh liontin yang menggantung di lehernya. _'Chung... jika benar liontin ini dapat menghalau hal-hal buruk... aku mohon supaya kau kembali dengan selamat bersama teman-teman...'_

"_Comet Crasher!_"

_BOOOM!_

"Kyaaaa!" Ketiga gadis itu nyaris saja terhempas angin hasil ledakan.

'_Suara ini...' _Eve menerjang angin dan masuk ke dalam ruangan di puncak Halls of Water. "Chung...!"

Sang _guardian _bersyal biru itu menoleh dan matanya memancarkan kekagetan ketika tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya. "Eve!?"

"Chung..."

_ZRASH!_

Eve membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ran tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Chung dan langsung menebas punggungnya. "Chung...!"

"Ugh... akh..." Seluruh tubuh Chung bergetar hebat karena tebasan tadi. "Guh... Eve... jangan ke sini..."

"Tapi... tapi...!" Eve kembali terbelalak ketika Ran bersiap untuk menghabisi Chung saat itu juga. "Tidak... jangan...! _Heaven's Fist!_"

Seketika itu juga, muncul sebuah tangan Nasod yang sangat besar dan langsung menghantam Ran. Namun ketika tangan Nasod itu beranjak pergi, Ran tidak ada di manapun.

"Kemana dia pergi...?"

_SET!_

"Kau... Nasod yang menyebalkan."

Eve tak dapat melakukan apapun. _Rapier _ungu milik Ran menempel tepat di lehernya, sementara seluruh anggota tubuhnya telah terkena _Shadow Binding_ hingga tak dapat bergerak.

"Eve...! Ukh..." Chung tak berdaya bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil Silver Shooter. "Eve... panggil Ophelia dan Oberon, cepat lari...!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memanggil dua robot itu."

_Shadow Hand _telah membungkam mulut Eve sebelum dia sempat memanggil dua pelayannya. "Hmmph...!"

"Aku akan mulai darimu, Nasod," ucap Ran setengah berbisik. _Rapier _dia angkat semakin tinggi dan tinggi hingga teracung sempurna. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu."

Eve merasa lemas sekali. Semua yang telah diusahakannya akan hilang begitu saja di sini, di tempat ini. Bahkan jawaban yang pasti pun tak mampu terucap dari bibirnya.

'_Aku... akan mati di sini...? Chung... teman-teman... maafkan aku...'_

"EVE...!"

_JLEB!_

Sebuah mata tombak berwarna keemasan menembus tubuh Ran dengan mudahnya, nyaris mengenai leher Eve jika dimajukan seinci lagi.

"Kuh..."

"_Orrabuni_... mari kita pulang," bisik Ara setengah tersendat. "_Orrabuni _tidak boleh melakukan kejahatan lagi, pulanglah untuk memohon maaf pada _abeoji _dan _eomeoni_."

"Ara..." desis Ran. "Kau tidak takut... hidup sendirian di dunia ini...?"

"_Orrabuni _tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Sekarang aku punya banyak teman yang bisa dipercaya dan bisa diajak berbagi suka dan duka... kau bisa percaya pada mereka semua, Aren-_orrabuni_."

"Heh... adik yang keras kepala."

Bersamaan dengan dicabutnya tombak Ara, Ran pun perlahan menghilang seolah tertiup angin. Ara terduduk lemas dan dapat dipastikan kalau dia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Eve yang sudah terlepas dari jerat _Shadow Binding _dan _Shadow Hand_ segera menghambur ke arah Chung yang tengah diobati oleh Aisha, serta Rena yang muncul dari balik reruntuhan bersama Raven dan Elsword. Dua ksatria itu juga nampaknya terluka parah.

"Chung... maafkan aku..." Eve terisak pelan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Toh ini bukan salahmu," Chung tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Eve. "Yang penting kau tidak terluka."

Eve mengangguk meski masih terisak.

"Eve... ada satu lagi yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Chung membuka salah satu penjepit syalnya. Sesuatu yang berkilauan jatuh dari situ, dan Chung langsung memungut serta membersihkannya.

Semua orang yang ada di situ terpana melihat benda yang ada di tangan Chung. Benda itu adalah sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran seperti ombak laut dan bermatakan sebuah berlian kecil. Sambil menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari tengah tangan kanan Eve, Chung berkata, "Maukah kau menikah denganku... Eve?"

Suasana pun berubah riuh. Eve yang malu dan kebingungan jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "A-a-aku... eh... aduh..."

"Cukup katakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja, Eve," Chung menggenggam tangan kanan Eve dengan kuat. "Jika kau tidak dapat menjawab sekarang, aku akan menunggu."

"A-aku... aku..." Eve berusaha memantapkan suara serta hatinya. "Aku tidak mau... membuatmu menunggu."

Bola mata Chung berbinar ketika mendengar perkataan Eve. "Ja-jadi..."

"A-aku... bersedia... d-dan... untuk yang tadi malam..." Eve memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. "M-mungkin memang benar, kalau aku menaruh hati untuk Elsword... t-tapi itu karena... dia manusia pertama yang m-mau berteman denganku... s-sedangkan kau... adalah manusia pertama yang bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, jadi... j-jadi... t-tolong... ajari aku... u-un-untuk... balas mencintaimu... Chung Seiker."

Bukan main senangnya Chung, dia sampai lupa pada luka di punggungnya dan langsung memeluk Eve dengan erat. "Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak, Eve... a-aku senang sekali..."

Awalnya, Eve tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi setelah Aisha, Rena, dan Ara mengisyaratkan Eve untuk balas memeluk Chung, Eve akhirnya melakukan juga apa yang diisyaratkan tiga gadis itu.

"Akan kuberitahu kau sebuah rahasia, Eve," bisik Chung. "Dan hanya kau yang tahu soal ini. 'Chung' sebenarnya hanya nama samaran. Nama asliku adalah..."

Entah kenapa wajah Eve memerah hebat setelah mendengar bisikan terakhir dari Chung. Sang gadis Nasod itu tersenyum kecil. "Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih."

"Heei! Pengantin baru, jangan acuhkan orang yang terluka, dong!" seru Elsword sambil tertawa.

"Berisik kau. Tidak lihat kalau aku juga terluka," balas Chung dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Chung," panggil Raven yang berjalan agak tertatih ke arahnya. "Aku ingin kau memiliki ini."

Raven memberikan sepasang cincin yang saling bertaut pada Chung. Sepasang cincin itu rupanya sudah dimodifikasi Raven hingga menjadi kalung. "Ini adalah cincin pertunanganku dengan Seris. Aku masih ingat ketika kami meresmikan hubungan di Holy El Falls... intinya, aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia selamanya dan tidak dapat dipisahkan hingga waktunya tiba nanti. Aku yakin, Seris akan bahagia bila melihat kalian bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Raven. Sampaikan salamku untuk Seris," Chung tersenyum. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya untuk meminta restu menikah."

"Ada-ada saja. Tapi aku bisa membawa kalian semua ke makam Seris. Aku yakin dia akan senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Dan ElTeam pun kembali menuju Hamel dengan senyum kemenangan serta canda tawa penuh keceriaan.

* * *

_**(OMAKE)**_

_Two years later, Holy El Falls_

Suasana di Holy El Falls begitu ramai. Ada sebuah _arc _besar berwarna putih yang dihiasi tanaman dan bunga yang merambat. Di barisan kanan dan kiri, beberapa kursi yang diselimuti kain putih sudah tertata rapi. Di meja yang diletakkan di sebelah kanan _arc_, ada kue _tart _bertingkat dua yang dihiasi _icing _berbentuk bunga dan miniatur sepasang manusia di puncaknya.

Wah, ada apa gerangan?

Sesuai saran dari Raven, Chung memilih untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahannya dengan Eve di Holy El Falls. Selain tempatnya yang indah, di sini juga terdapat sebuah makam yang merupakan makam Seris, tunangan Raven. ElTeam juga setuju untuk mengadakan upacara di tempat ini, sesekali menemani Seris yang pasti sangat kesepian karena Raven jarang berkunjung ke sini.

"Mempelai pria sudah hadir!" seru Elsword yang ikut menjadi _bestman _bersama Raven. "Mempelai wanitanya mana, nih?"

"Mempelai wanita masih bersiap-siap, tolong tunggu sebentar," balas Ara yang kebagian menjadi _ring bearer_. "Kalau ingin melihat, silakan pergi ke rumah Hoffman-_sshi_. Tapi mempelai pria dilarang ikut!"

Chung hanya bisa cengar-cengir terpaksa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah menjadi adat bahwa mempelai pria dilarang bertemu mempelai wanita sehari sebelum pernikahan dan sebelum mempelai wanita menjejakkan kakinya di tempat upacara.

"Sebagai sesama pria, aku paham perasaanmu," Raven menepuk pundak Chung. "Bersabarlah. Setelah ini, kau bisa melihat Eve kapanpun kau mau."

"Ah... hahaha... terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan _otou-san _setelah kejadian di Halls of Water?" tanya Raven, kali ini lebih serius. "Beliau sempat terpengaruh kekuatan permata El hitam, bukan?"

"Um... _chichi-ue _tersadar begitu kita berhasil mengalahkan Ran, tapi kondisinya lemah. Sekarang ini, keadaan beliau berangsur membaik, dan rencananya _chichi-ue _serta _haha-ue _akan datang kemari," jawab Chung sambil sedikit mengenang peristiwa itu. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada _chichi-ue_, dan beliau bersenang hati begitu mendengar berita pernikahanku. _Haha-ue _sempat tidak setuju karena Eve adalah seorang Nasod, tapi akhirnya beliau luluh juga setelah kuyakinkan kalau Eve tetaplah seorang gadis seperti umumnya."

"Gadis pada umumnya... maksudmu soal hal 'itu'?"

"Uhm... ya, kira-kira seperti itulah," Chung menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup. "_Haha-ue _takut kalau Eve yang seorang Nasod tidak dapat memberikan keturunan untuk meneruskan garis keluarga, jadi beliau menentang. Tapi bagiku, bisa atau tidaknya Eve memberikan keturunan, aku tidak begitu peduli. Masalah penerus dapat kami pikirkan nanti, ketika Eve sudah siap untuk menjalani semuanya."

"Hmm... kalau kau punya anak, berarti aku dan Elsword akan jadi pamannya," kelakar Raven.

"Dan aku akan jadi bibinya!" seru Aisha yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara Chung dan Raven. Untungnya dua pemuda tampan itu sudah biasa dan memaklumi Aisha yang sering menggunakan sihir teleportasi. "Aku akan mengajarinya sihir supaya dia menjadi penyihir muda berbakat, seperti aku!"

"Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu, Aisha, tapi aku takut kalau aku harus menolaknya untuk sekarang," ujar Chung dengan ramah. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah nanti anak kami memiliki bakat sihir, karena seperti yang kau tahu... aku ini manusia biasa dan Eve adalah seorang Nasod."

"Ada ritual khusus agar seseorang dapat menyerap kekuatan sihir!" balas Aisha seakan tidak mau kalah. "Aku bisa melakukan ritual itu untuk kalian~"

"Aisha, tidak baik memaksa orang," Raven menarik tangan Aisha dengan lembut. "Kalau kau datang kemari, itu artinya mempelai wanita sudah siap?"

"Ooh~ lebih dari siap! Sebentar lagi _nee-chan _akan mengantarnya kemari, jadi tunggu saja!"

Mendengar perkataan Aisha, Chung menjadi dua kali lipat lebih gugup. Berulang kali dia merapikan dasinya, atau sekedar merapikan jasnya yang didominasi warna biru. Duh, padahal dia sudah sering bertatap muka dengan Eve, tapi kenapa yang satu ini rasanya beda sekali, ya?

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah kereta kuda dengan atap terbuka tiba di Holy El Falls. Yang pertama turun adalah Rena, selaku _bridesmaid _dari mempelai wanita. Disusul dengan sang mempelai wanita sendiri, yang wajahnya ditutupi _veil_ berwarna putih.

Aisha yang juga kebagian tugas sebagai _bridesmaid _bergegas membantu Rena. Dengan didampingi kedua _bridesmaid_, sang mempelai wanita berjalan di atas karpet bunga yang sudah dibuat oleh Aisha dan Rena sehari sebelumnya. Tentu saja dengan bantuan sihir.

Gaun sang mempelai wanita terlihat mewah dan indah sekali. Bermodel _tube dress _tak bertali dengan rangkaian renda berwarna putih yang membingkai bagian dada, rimpel-rimpel pada rok gaun yang mengembang, ornamen _Lapis Lazuli _tepat di bagian dada, serta sebuah sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih yang menyelubungi kedua tangannya. Sebuah _tiara _berwarna perak dengan hiasan batu-batu mulia menghiasi kepalanya, juga sebuah _veil _tembus pandang berwarna putih yang melambai di punggungnya. Sama seperti sang mempelai pria, gaun mempelai wanita juga didominasi warna biru. Dan yang tidak boleh dilupakan, sebuket bunga mawar merah yang dibawa oleh mempelai wanita.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Chung ketika Eve berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya semuanya sudah bercampur jadi satu, Chung tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Ketika Eve berhenti tepat di sampingnya, kegugupan Chung langsung meningkat menjadi empat hingga lima kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"Baiklah, apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Tuan Hoffman selaku kepala desa di Ruben, tempat Holy El Falls berada, menjabat sebagai pastor dalam upacara ini. "Hari ini, adalah hari suci dimana sepasang insan akan meresmikan ikatan cinta mereka."

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap. Para hadirin langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Tidak ada suara orang yang mengobrol. Yang ada hanya suara air terjun yang mengiringi prosesi upacara pernikahan ini.

"Aku telah diberi kewenangan untuk meresmikan sebuah ikatan cinta di hari yang bahagia ini. Semoga Tuhan melanggengkan mereka berdua, mencukupkan segala kebutuhan mereka, serta memberikan mereka keturunan yang berbakti serta memiliki perilaku yang baik. Amin."

Para hadirin mengamini doa tersebut. Sementara kedua mempelai memerah wajahnya ketika mendengar doa di bagian terakhir, sambil mengamini di dalam hati.

"Kepada Chung Seiker," Tuan Hoffman menatap ke arah Chung. "Bersediakah kau menerima Eve sebagai istrimu yang sah, mencintai dan melindunginya dalam keadaan suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, berkecukupan dan kekurangan, serta membesarkan buah hati kalian dengan kasih sayang dan cinta sesuai aturan agama?"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Chung dengan mantap.

"Kepada Eve," Tuan Hoffman ganti menatap ke arah Eve. "Bersediakah kau menerima Chung Seiker sebagai suamimu yang sah, mencintai dan menghormatinya dalam keadaan suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, berkecukupan dan kekurangan, serta membesarkan buah hati kalian dengan kasih sayang dan cinta sesuai aturan agama?"

Tak mampu berkata-kata, Eve hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dipersilakan bagi kedua mempelai untuk bertukar cincin."

Ara selaku _ring bearer _maju ke hadapan mereka dan menyodorkan kotak cincin. Chung mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil lalu menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Eve. Dikecupnya jari manis Eve yang sudah terpasang cincin sambil berkata, "Kuberikan cincin ini sebagai tanda kesetiaanku."

Dengan wajah yang merah, Eve melakukan hal yang sama. Diambilnya cincin yang berukuran lebih besar lalu disematkannya cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Chung. "K-kuberikan cincin ini... sebagai tanda kesetiaanku."

Tuan Hoffman tersenyum setelah kedua mempelai saling bertukar cincin. "Bagaimana wali mempelai pria, apakah pernikahan ini sah?"

Orang tua Chung yang duduk di barisan kanan paling depan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan wali mempelai wanita, apakah pernikahan ini sah?"

Di barisan kiri, Raven dan Rena selaku yang tertua di ElTeam, mengangguk.

"Sesungguhnya, apa yang sudah dipersatukan oleh Tuhan, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat atau berhak memisahkannya. Dengan izin Tuhan, aku resmikan pasangan Chung Seiker dan Eve sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah."

Suasana berubah gegap gempita merayakan peresmian tersebut. Elsword bertepuk tangan tak henti-hentinya, Aisha bersorak-sorai penuh kebahagiaan, Rena bertepuk tangan sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang keluar, Raven tersenyum kecil, dan Ara sibuk menebar bunga ke arah kedua mempelai.

"Dan sekarang, dipersilakan bagi mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita."

Suasana kembali hening, seakan menanti adegan ciuman pertama antara kedua mempelai. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, di antara gugup dan senang, Chung membuka _veil _yang menutupi wajah Eve dengan perlahan dan terpesona dengan kecantikan mempelai wanitanya itu. "Siapa yang menyangka, kau bisa terlihat sangat cantik seperti ini, Eve."

"E-eh... um..." Eve benar-benar gugup, dia salah tingkah dipuji seperti itu. "Um... terima kasih...?"

"Kau bidadariku seorang, Eve... aku mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya."

Eve sama sekali tidak ada persiapan ketika Chung mencium bibirnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya terbelalak kaget dan dengan kaku menempatkan tangannya di bahu Chung. Namun berkat isyarat dari Rena serta Aisha yang menyuruh Eve untuk menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman tersebut, setidaknya kegugupan dan kekakuan Eve sedikit berkurang.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Eve," Chung tersenyum geli melihat wajah Eve yang memerah seperti habis terbakar. "Cantik sekali."

Eve hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kembali salah tingkah.

Yang berikutnya adalah pelemparan buket dari mempelai wanita. Eve tidak mengerti maksud dari hal ini, namun setelah diberitahu bahwa siapapun yang berhasil mendapatkan buket bunga milik mempelai wanita maka dialah yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan berikutnya, Eve jadi penasaran juga siapa yang akan menikah setelah dirinya.

"Siap, ya," Eve melakukan ancang-ancang melempar buketnya ke udara. "Satu, dua, tiga... Hup!"

Buket sudah melayang di udara. Para gadis sibuk saling dorong untuk bisa mendapatkan buket bunga tersebut. Dan kemudian...

_SET_!

"Wah, terima kasih untuk buketnya!" Seorang wanita berambut merah yang kelihatannya baru datang melambaikan buket di tangannya diiringi jerit kecewa para gadis. "Memangnya aku akan menikah dengan siapa nanti, ya?"

Elsword terbengong melihat wanita berambut merah itu. "Elesis-_oneechan..._?"

"Halo, Els," Wanita muda yang diketahui bernama Elesis itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Elsword. "Lama tidak bertemu, adik kecil. Aku pulang."

Elsword seolah tak kuat membendung air matanya, dia langsung berlari dan menubruk Elesis sambil memeluknya dengan kuat. Elesis masih tersenyum, tangannya membelai kepala sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi itu kakaknya Elsword yang sering diceritakan... pemimpin Red Knight Order, ahli pedang terkuat yang melatih Elsword, Elesis," gumam Chung. "Upacara pernikahan kita membawa berkah, bukan begitu, Eve?"

Eve mengangguk tanda setuju, matanya masih terpakukan kepada adegan pertemuan haru antara adik dengan kakaknya. "Itukah... yang dinamakan 'rindu'...?"

"Ya, benar. Itulah yang namanya perasaan 'rindu' seseorang terhadap orang yang disayangi atau dicintai," Chung memeluk Eve dari belakang dengan mesra. "Kau akan lebih banyak belajar tentang perasaan manusia setelah ini, Eve. Aku akan membimbingmu."

Eve terkejut mendengar betapa lembutnya nada suara Chung dan betapa hangatnya nafas sang suami yang menerpa lehernya. Eve kembali mengangguk dan menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Chung yang tengah melingkar di pinggangnya yang kecil. "Terima... kasih..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Eve. Sangat mencintaimu," bisik Chung dengan lembut. "Tangan ini, tubuh ini, tak akan kulepaskan sampai kapanpun. Aku janji."

Entah kenapa, Eve merasa nyaman mendengar kalimat itu berdengung di dalam telinganya. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tak terlihat oleh Chung. "Terima kasih... entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi... terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku."

Hari itu, Holy El Falls terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya, seolah sedang ikut merayakan hari bahagia Chung dan Eve.

-FIN-

* * *

Maafkan atas kealayan fanfic ini ==" Review?


End file.
